


AUTHOR'S NOTE

by LadyZabini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZabini/pseuds/LadyZabini
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	AUTHOR'S NOTE

Due to certain reader I felt that this is necessary.

MOST IMPORTANTLY: I have a life outside of writing here and I also have problems with Mental Health that cause me to have problems in completing things

RULES REGARDING MY FANFICTION.

1\. DO NOT ASK WHEN IT WILL BE UPDATED, IT WILL ONLY MAKE ME WORK SLOWER  
2\. Know that my works are not abandoned and will be updated when I and my Co-Author decide to release the next chapter  
3\. Please review I enjoy knowing what you think but keep in mind rule 1

Characteristics of Lady Zabini's Works.

1\. Every 1will be AU, creature of some form, Dominant/Alpha/Top Harry Potter  
2\. AU means that its is non canon work.  
3\. Most stories have BDSM to a degree  
4\. My Harry is also always ooc  
5\. Most if not all off my works will be Harem, have some form of Incest  
6\. Every work every chapter is done in Role-Play, this is how I and my colleague want the story to play out.

If you can't be courteous and adhere to these rules then you dont need to read my stories. These Stories are my pride and joys. Please respect them as you would your own


End file.
